A Dragon's Symphony
by FallenReaperGrim
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is the antisocial and apathetic transfer student, who's only focus is on music and fighting. Nothing is going to get in his way,unless it's a devil cat. Then we might have a problem
1. Chapter 1

A Dragon's Symphony

Chapter 1: The new guy

 **A/N: If your a fan of some of my works, I'm sorry they haven't been updated for a while but I've just lost the inspiration to write for them anymore. I'm not sure when I'll update them again or if I'll update them ever again so please don't harass me about them. If you're a new reader, I hope this makes a fan out of you and please enjoy yourself while you're here.**

 ** _~ADS~_**

In the city of Kuoh, in the nation of Japan, there was a prestigious school named Kuoh Academy. It was previously an all girls school but turned co-ed just a year ago which brought in many more students with extraordinary talents. However it also brought negative attention as well due to many perverted males applying to the school not for the opportunity to learn, but for the variety of beautiful and buxom female students. They believed that since they were a rare commodity, they wouldn't have to lift a finger and the females would simply flock to them like moths to a flame.

Oh how wrong they were.

Even if the male to female ration was 1:6, these females had standards and refused to lower them just for a guy who believed all that had to do was have a pulse and a working reproductive organ. With that being made extremely clear, mostly due to the schools kendo club which doubly acted as the discipline committee to ward off the over zealous males who became a little too frisky with their affections, the perverted actions around the campus decreased drastically.

A few kendo strikes to very sensitive spots with a wooden boken would do that.

At this moment, in classroom. 2C, it was the middle of the school day and it seemed as if time was progressing excruciatingly slowly. The teacher's voice was droning on, the clock ticking away meticulously as it was made to do in the background and the students were hoping for some divine intervention to break this mundane atmosphere.

As if the Gods were listening to their prayers, a quick three raps on the class room door broke through the teacher's lesson as all heads snapped towards the door. The teacher dropped the handbook that he was reading off of and approached the door, sort of miffed that his lesson was interrupted. Opening the door he gasped in shock and remembrance. How could something so important slip his mind he wondered. Walking back to the his desk, he cleared his throat and addressed his students.

"Class, at this moment we have a new student joining the Kuoh student body."

The class eyes widened at the thought of a new student and immediately chatter had broken out between the guys and girls.

"A new student?"

"In the middle of the school year?"

"Where do you think they transferred from?"

"Wonder if it's a girl?"

"I hope so! Maybe they're cute too!"

"Oh Kami above please don't let it be another perv."

The teacher sighed before clapping his hands to quite the chatter that had erupted in the wake of his announcement. The conversations slowly cut off as the teacher had their attention all on him once again.

"Alright, alright, please quiet down. Now if you would please enter young man and kindly introduce yourself to the class?"

Immediately after saying young man there was almost a collective groan from the whole class. For the guys it wouldn't be another cute girl to try and charm to their side before the female students had a chance to corrupt their mind to believe that the guys were good for nothing pervs. For the girls it was if they were constantly cursed to be surrounded by guys and there was a high possibility that once again it was going to be a guy that only applied because of thought of being surrounded by females. The kid that walked in looked nothing special at first until they got a good look at him. He was tall. Like really tall too, standing at 5'11-6'0 feet tall. Even though his uniform covered most of his body, they could tell he had at least some bulk on him due to his broad shoulders and how far his pectorals pressed against his shirt. His hair was a dark shade of brown that fell down to the top of his shoulders and over his forehead and covered his eyebrows and a little bit of his eyes. His eyes were honey brown shade. His had a light an to it, showing that he spent some time outside. Around his neck he wore black with a green stripe in the middle, large over the ear headphones that were also wireless. He wore the standard Kuoh Academy male uniform but with slight modifications. For one, his blazer and dress shirt were unbuttoned. Underneath that was a plain emerald green t-shirt. On his feet he wore all white sneakers instead of the regulated dress shoes. What realty caught their attention though was expression, or the lack of expression.

His face looked as if it were set in stone. His jaw strong and his eyes half way opened as he simply stared into the class. There was no smile, no light in his eyes, just an apathetic stare that sent shivers down the spines of a few students.

"...Hyoudou Issei" said the young man in front of the class, his voice lacking any emotion. Again the students and even the teacher shuddered at his tone of voice.

"Um" the teacher began to break the silence that ensnared his classroom "if you have any questions for Hyoudou-san, please raise your hand and I will call on you." The class was hesitant at first but then looked at the clock over the teacher's head. They had only but a few minutes until lunch and if they could ask a couple of questions, they wouldn't have to hear the teacher drone on anymore. That motivation alone practically erased all the unease Issei had unintentionally caused and hands began to shoot up into the air. The teacher's eyes widen in shock as he looked around the class, confused at the sight of this many hands in the air. They were never like this during class, why the sudden change. Sighing, he just picked a hand in the back, a female student with orange hair and brown hair stood up and began to speak.

"Hyoudou-san, why are you just getting into our class and why so late in the year?" she asked the question that was on most of the other students' minds.

"...Transferred." was his one word answered. His voice still cold and apathetic in nature. The girl shuddered and sat down. Another question was asked and this time by a young man with glasses and shaggy black hair.

"What school did you transfer from Hyoudou-san?"

"...Overseas" his answered interested a few students. They had a few forgein students that attended the school but he didn't look like any of them.

"Hyoudou-san, what's your ethnicity?"

"...Japanese"

"Where at overseas did you come from?"

"...Thailand". That answered really shocked the class. He was Japanese, but what was he doing in Thailand? But before they could get another question out, the bell rang, signifying the end of the period and the beginning of lunch. As the teacher began to tell the class about the assignments that needed to be done, he noticed the lack of a presence next to him. Turning to his left, he saw that the door was opening, but there was no Issei.

How did a guy that big move so quietly and so quick that nobody noticed him leave? After getting their assignments, the students eagerly walked out the class room and discussing about the new enigma, Hyoudou Issei.

"Man, that guy was creepy"

"I know, and the way he talked? It felt like he had ice in his veins or something."

"I'm just glad he came in when he did. I honestly didn't want to hear Shinji-sensi talk anymore."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Why do you think he transferred here though?"

"Probably the girls"

The topic of their conversations began to circulate around the student body, along with the facility and soon made its way to the most popular cliques in the school.

 _ **~ADS~**_

In the student council room, there were four breathtaking beauties sitting at a table. Between two of them, there was a chess board and the other two were sitting on the right hand side of each of the two playing the game.

"So Rias, have you heard?" a female with glasses questioned as she moved her pawn up two spaces as an opening move. Sona is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eye. She wore the standard Kuoh academy uniform that showed off her slim yet curvy figure. She is also the president of the Student Council.

"Have I heard about what exactly?" an enchanting voice replied back as she crossed her leg and moved the knight on her left side up two spaces and one pace towards the left? This incredibly beautiful woman had long flowing hair, as crimson as the blood that flows through her veins. It trailed down her back, ending around her mid thigh. Her eyes were a sea foam bluish green that froze many of the students whenever she walked past. If it wasn't her exotic hair or eyes that stopped movement whenever she walked by, then it was definitely her buxom assets that did. Her smooth legs that peaked out from the standard skirt looked as if they could go on forever. Her breast we're large, possibly the second largest in the whole school. They stood high on her chest, despite their size. This beauty's name was Rias Gremory, one of the two great Onee-Samas in school and president of the Occult Research Club.

"We received a new student today" Sona replied as she moved another pawn of hers up a space before taking a sip of the tea that was on her right. Humming in appreciation of the well brewed flavor, Sons handed a file to the other young woman on her right.

"Hyoudou Issei. Age: 17. Height: 180cm. An only child, he moved from Japan to Thailand at the age of 10 and just recently moved back. Bronze skin tone, fit body tone but extremely apathetic. However he does wear a pair wireless headphones around his neck at all times. Other than that, there's not much to make out of him" read the only other bespectacled female in the room. She had long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. Her name is Tsubaki Shinra, the fourth most popular girl at school, along as being the vice president of the Student Council.

"Ara ara, I wonder how "fit" he really is" a perverse voice sounded out next to Rias' right. Rias sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. The voice belonged to a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Her assets were definitely the largest on the whole campus, having a larger bust and rear than even Rias. Her name is Akeno Himejima. The second great Onee-Sama, vice president of the Occult Research Club and a little bit of a sadist.

"Please Akeno, contain yourself" Rias pleaded in an exasperated tone. Being Akeno's best friend was tiring on so many levels that she sometimes envied the relationship Sona and Tsubaki had with each other. Akeno only giggled behind her hand as she watched her president play against her greatest rival in chest.

"So Rias, are you interested in him?" Sona questioned as she claimed on of Rias' knights with her pawn.

"Interested in what?" Rias' questioned back as she used her bishop to claim her opponents pawn.

"Interested on recruiting him into your peerage." Sona said as her knight moved into position to claim Rais' queen.

 _ **~ADS~**_

Up on the roof of the school, Issei laid his back later up against the gate that prevented anyone of falling off. His hands claps against the back of his head and his headphones on, blocking out all the unnecessary noise that he didn't want to hear. Leaning his head back and staring at the high up clouds that lazily drifted on by, his eyes slowly closed. His breathing even as the soft song that occupied his ears eased him to a serene state of mind.

 _"I hate it here already..."_

 _ **~END~**_

 **A/N: And so ends chapter 1 of A Dragons Symphony. You guys know the drill by now but if you don't, flames, criticism, review, everything is welcomed here. You guys and gals have a good day, night, evening or whatever time you're reading this.**

 **FallenReaperGrim**


	2. Chapter 2

A Dragon's Symphony

Chapter 2: Never Will I Forget

 **A/N: Welcome back everyone and thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Just to address some comments, I'm trying to make this as different from the other stories as possible. I do however want to stick to the cannon story line as close as possible but with simply yet effective twists that makes mine different. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy your stay here everyone.**

 ** _~ADS~_**

On the roof, laid a young man under the spring sky where a breeze would pass by with only enough power to ruffle the blazer that the only occupant there wore. Issei Hyoudou was not sociable by any means. He hated unneeded and unwarranted conversations or interactions. When the bell rung he was all too eager to escape the avalanche of questions that were sure to come. Since he knew how hard it would be to escape the curiosity of gossip spreading students, he escaped to the only place that he felt at ease, the roof. He would have went to the music room, if he knew where it was. He'll probably have to take a venture around the school building after school.

As the soft and smooth instrumentals blared out over the black and green headphones he wore, Issei lamented on why he was here. Not in a spiritual sense, as in what was his purpose on this earth, but more on the fact of why was he here at this school? He face turned into a scowl as he remembered the conversation that took place a week ago that led to him to attending a new school.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"Issei! Can you come down to the kitchen please!" a female's voice called from downstairs. In his room, Issei was in the middle finishing his final set of elevated pushups. His feet were on top of his bed, putting his body at a 45° degree angle. On his back he wore a book bag that held three weighted plates that weighed 25lbs a piece. He wore a pair of light grey sweatpants and sweatshirt as his workout gear. Even if Thailand was a very humid place, Issei knew the more sweat he released equaled to effort that he exerted_.

 _"97...98...99...100." he counted out loud as he finished his last set. If he was straining, his voice currently didn't show it. Standing up, he wiped his sweat with a hand towel and took a few sips from the ice cold water bottle to his right. Chugging it too fast after an intense workout would probably cause him to get sick so better safe than sorry._

 _Opening the door and walking down stairs, Issei saw both of his parents sitting at the table of the place they called home for seven years. It was a medium sized house, a living room that also acted as the dining room. A kitchen further down the hall which made up the first floor. On the top floor, laid the master bedroom and Issei's room. At the table, the only son saw his parents sitting down next to each other's. Behind them, he saw some boxes packed up. Raising an eyebrow, he sat down and looked at his parents, wondering what they were trying to do._

 _"Ise..." his father began. Shiro Hyoudou was the foundation of his son's physical appearance. Only a few inches shorter than his son, people could see where his height came from. His build was similar to his son as well. Lithe and made for fast and efficient movement. His jet black hair was short, cut close to the middle of his neck which barely touch the top of spine and his ears. "My assignment here is finished." he announced as he stared directly into his son's eyes, which was a lighter shade than his own. Issei only raised an eyebrow, which conveyed to his father exactly what did it have to do with him?_

 _"Ise-chan, that means that we can go back home! Back to Japan!" his mother cleared up, her voice laced thickly with unrestrained giddiness. His mother Yuki Hyoudou was the odd one out, being smaller than both her husband and son. Being about chest level to her husband, what she lacked in height she more than made up with personality. She was a bubbly and happy soul, the opposite of both her often stoic and cold husband and son, but she loved them none the less. Her hair was a nice and silky honey brown, that trailed down her back stopping below her shoulder blades. She honestly was extremely happy to go home, back to her country and where she grew up. Her light green eyes light up at the prospect of going back to her home and seeing all of her friends and family._

 _Shiro's company dealt with electronic appliances and lighting. They had finally closed an expansion deal with a company in Thailand, causing a merger. That had the effect of causing the company to send a few of their associates to train the other company in how they operated for an extended period of time. Being one of the higher ups along with being practically the most knowledgeable about their products, Shiro was chosen to go along with his family to a new country. Shiro wasn't bothered by the move, he was getting paid double for as long as he was there so who was he to argue? Plus, he got some time away from his in-laws._

 _He still had no idea why his mother-in-law hated him._

 _Issei however let a small expression of shock cross his face. Going back home? After having spent seven years of his life adjusting to a different lifestyle, now he has to go back to a place that he barely even remembered. Even if they did practice Japanese customs in the house, he spent most of his time outside, under the sun where he felt so free. He refused to go back, not to a place that he had no love for anyway._

 _"...leave me" Issei declared with a stern face. His clenched jaw the only indication that he was troubled and angry. Yuki gasped in shock as Shiro shook his head. He understood why his son wanted to stay, couldn't fault him at all. But his work was finished, and he needed to go back home. The company had put his so called" understudy" to cover for his absence. After a well he couldn't handle the mental and physical stress the job came with and passed out. They were lucky enough that he finished his training of their Thailand branch early or they would have had to go without him for a while._

 _Yuki on the other hand was caught unprepared for her son's out right refusal of going back to Japan. She thought that this would have been good news to hear, at least it was for her._

 _"B-but Ise-chan, don't you want to go home?" Yuki questioned as she tried to recover from the shock._

 _"...I am home" Issei answered back, his slight glare boring into his mother's soft green eyes._

 _"But, don't you miss our family? Remember Obaa-san Fukimara?"_

 _"...hates me" Issei's scowl deepened at the thought of his grandmother on his mother's side. Every Saturday, she would come by the house and harass him and his father. Telling them that they were "too dark" or "not approachable". Then complain about how they dressed or how they rarely talked. Most of it was mostly directed to Issei however. Since he was a "growing young man", Obaa-san took it upon herself to try and educate him about females and how a proper gentlemen should act or he would be undesirable almost like his father. Whatever he did that she didn't agree with, not smiling for instance, she popped him on the back of his hand with her wooden cane._

 _Oh how he wanted to break that dreaded cane and watch that wretched old woman hobble around._

 _"Well..." Yuki honestly forgot how much her family didn't get along with her beloved mother. "I'm sorry Ise-chan, but we can't leave you here alone. It wouldn't be right of us if we did so you're coming back home to Japan with us and that's final." the words were slowly making Issei angry but he kept a lid on it. Well, he tried to at least._

 _"Besides, don't you have any friends that you missed back home?" Yuki said with a smile. Getting up and backing away slowly from the table, Issei walked towards the door before looking back at his parents and said_

 _"...what friends?" and journeyed out the house into the crisp evening air. The door closed softly behind him but it might as well have been slammed. Yuki replace her smile with a sad frown and looked down at her lap. Shiro only looked at his wife and shook his head. He loved his darling wife dearly, but sometimes she said the wrong words at the wrong time. Grabbing her hand, he let her lean her body on his arm as she sighed softly._

 _"Shiro-kun, I'm worried about him" Yuki admitted as she took one of her hands and rubbed on his arm to comfort herself. Shiro leaned his head down and kissed her on his forehead to ease her worries a little bit._

 _"He'll be fine" he answered, his voice being somewhat deep yet reassuring to his wife._

 ** _*Flashback End*_**

That night, he climbed up to the roof and ran. He scaled the buildings, leaped over the gaps that were alleyways and enjoyed the wind that whipped across his face.

Freerunning. He had picked it up from some of the local kids from the neighborhood. After scraping his knees and hands for a while, he finally got the hang of it. Freerunning, was exactly what it sounded like. Freeing your mind of all inhibitions and just letting go. It was hard at first, constantly worrying about was he putting enough speed into his run? Was he putting enough power into his legs for a jump? Could he even make the jump? These were the thoughts that swirled around his head which caused him to unknowingly constrict his movements. Soon he was keeping up with the local teenagers as they flew from building to building, freeing themselves from the world around them.

Issei let the memory of him constantly slipping and falling put a grin on his face. However it soon slipped and turned into a frown as he thought of the other thing that made him want to say. Or should I say, one person. One person that made a tremendous impact in his life and then ripped away from him forcibly by unfortunate circumstances.

 _"...Hiyami Yuma"_

 ** _*Flashback #2_** *****

 _When it was first revealed that his family had to move to a whole new country, Issei was somewhat giddy even if his family couldn't tell. Issei didn't speak much, so it was hard to make friends. Even after a few play dates his parents had set up with that weirdly dressed girl, she said he was "too weird" to be friends with. He didn't mind her not coming around anymore anyway, she was too noisy for his taste along with being way too touchy. He was even bullied a bit due to him being not only taller than most kids his age bit stoic as well. So when his father broke the news to him and his mother, he couldn't pack his bags fast enough. Of course his mother was worried about her house and family but Obaa-san eased her worries by saying she would house sit for however long they were away._

 _He just hopped she wouldn't turn his room into a knitting circle or something._

 _The plane ride there didn't take too long and they got there in one piece so that was a win for him. After they departed from the plane and received their luggage, there was a relatively tall man with a tan skin tone in an all black suit, white shirt and tie waiting on them with a sign that read "Hyoudou Family". They followed after him out the airport to a large black SUV that had a spacious trunk and leg room._

 _"Welcome to Thailand Hyoudou-san. My name is Yojima Kisuke and I will be taking you to where you will be staying for the next few years. The area where you will be staying is near a market place along with a school and a recreation center. You are also close to other of your company's employees so you won't feel as isolated. The national language here is Thai, and there are a few translators around just in case you need help with anything around here. Starting next week, everyday at 8:30am, there will be a shuttle outside your home to take you to your work place and at 8:30pm you will be picked up by the same shuttle will be picking you up and dropping you off at home." The newly named Kisuke informed as he expertly navigated the tightly packed streets. It took about a few couple minutes to arrive to their new home and it didn't look too much different than the house they had back home. It was just a little bigger and in beige paint, but still felt like home. Getting their luggage out the car and putting it into the house, Shiro tipped the driver and sent him on his way. Turning back towards his house, he could only sweat drop as he watched his son drag his mother into the house as she tried to run after the SUV, claiming that she wanted to go back home._

 _Shouldn't Issei being the one doing that?_

 _Sighing at the actions of his wife, he walked towards Issei and easily picked both him and his wife up, propping them up over his shoulder and walked into the house. It was going to be a long couple of years_.

 _ ***Three Year Time Skip***_

 _It took a while but the Hyoudou family got adjusted. With diligent studying and with help from some of the locals, they learned new the customs along with the language to blend in more. Yuki had made friends with the other Japanese house mother's, which erased some of her homesickness. Shiro was immersed in his work but even if he wasn't, the homesick feeling didn't effect him at all. Issei, who just turned thirteen, finally found something that peek his interest. He heard a few kids at school talking about it at lunch in school. It was supposed to be a presentation or something at the rec center after school and classes for the people who were interested. The one thing they kept saying over and over again was: Muay Thai._

 _Muay Thai. The art of the eight limbs._

 _Issei never really cared for fighting much, never seeing a need for it but kaa-san did say he needed a hobby. So after school, he followed the mob of students that made their way to the rec center. He was in the back, behind the pack, or at least he thought so. He felt a tap on his right shoulder which drew his attention to the person who tapped him. Looking down, he saw a small tan girl that wore the same white and red school uniform as him. A red skirt that hung down to her knees, black thigh high socks, black dress shoes and a white short sleeve oxford shirt with a red tie. Her dark brown, almost black hair was pulled into a high ponytail That reached the top of her neck. Her eyes were a light hazel color and her face was upturned into a bright smile._

 _"Hello Hyoudou-san!" she said, her voice very bubbly which reminded him of his mother._

 _"...hello" he replied back, his emotionless voice doing nothing to the girl's upbeat attitude. He kind of liked her a bit more than that one weird girl that used to live next door already. She didn't keep tapping him or pulling on him. Now how she responds would make or break how he would approach her from now on._

 _"My name is Hiyami Yuma. I've seen you around the neighborhood and I never got a changed to introduce myself but since we're both going to the same gym together, let's be friends!" she smiled and cocked her head to the side. Issei allowed a small grin to slip on his face._

 _Maybe making a friend wouldn't be so bad after all?_

After that day, the duo was nigh inseparable. Issei didn't talk much, he didn't need to since Yuma did all the talking for him. She somehow had th _is innate ability to tell what he was trying to say or how he was feeling by his body language alone. Saved him a lot of unwanted conversations he did not want to deal with. At the gym, he enjoyed the few hours he spent there everyday after school. At first, he wasn't sure what the appeal was until they put the gloves on him and put him in front of a heavy bag. They walked him through a basic combo of two right handed jabs and a right shin kick._

 _He fell in love right then and there. The sounds the bag made after each strike sent shivers down his spine. He felt an intense heat stem from the pit of his stomach and spread all over his body. He didn't know what happened but he felt himself slowly lose himself in the euphoria and didn't come out of it until the coach of the gym caught his hand. He was told that he had been hitting the bag for a total of twenty-five minutes straight, subconsciously switching hands and legs and the power of his strikes. As he was about to apologize, the coach grinned at him and told him to come back tomorrow, he wanted to train sculpt a young man into a pristine fighting a machine._

 _That's how life went for him after that day. Wake up, wait for Yuma at the corner, go to school, go to the rec center, walk Yuma home, eat, shower, stretch, sleep and repeat. He felt as if that was a pretty good routine until Yuma told him that he needed to relax more. He only tilted his head at that, he thought going to the gym was relaxing enough. Instead, she dug into her book bag and pulled out her phone and a pair of ear buds._

 _"Here Issei, put these in your ears." she instructed to her cold friend. Doing as he was told, he put them in his ear and waited. He didn't have to wait long as Yuma scrolled through her music gallery and picked a simple instrumental track she liked to listen to. (A/N: Personally, I like Cam Meekins "Life Is Good" instrumental track. However, you can input any instrumental track you find easing and input it here)_

 _The same feeling Issei got when he first struck the heavy bag returned but in a different form. This time the feeling stemmed from his head. The feeling was soothing, incredibly so. It was as if he was dumped into a pool of water that made his eye lids lower against his well and his body slack a little bit. When the song ended, he looked at Yuma, his eyes like a sad pup that just realized he wasn't allowed on the couch. It made Yuma internally squeal at how cute he looked at the moment. Pulling one of the ear buds out and putting one in her own ear as she looked up at her friend and explained why she did that._

 _"Didn't that feel good Issei?" she asked and he nodded his head as she put the song back on and on repeat. "This is relaxing Issei, just of a different kind. Too much of going to the gym and your body is going to burn out on you. You have to find something that you can enjoy just as much, which doesn't put your body through a lot of stress. Music is my favorite thing to unwind to after our workouts" she looked at Issei who only tilted his head a little bit more to the left. She giggled and put her hand on his cheek and smiled her vibrant smile at him at him._

 _"Of course, I'll let you listen to more music anytime you want."_

 _A few month later, it was getting close to Issei's birthday. His parents had met with Yuma and her parents and had planned a party after the kids got back from the gym and the husbands returned from work. The day before, after another hard workout and Issei learned a new combo and form, he and his only friend walked home. Connecting them were a pair of ear buds as Yuma played their favorite song. As they came to Yuma's front door, she took her ear buds back and turned her phone off. Before Issei could walk off, Yuma pulled him back by the sleeve of his sweat shirt._

 _"Issei..." Yuma said, her voice low which was unusual. Turning around he looked at her as she began to speak "you know...you're my only friend right? I know it seems unlikely but I'm telling you the truth. I'm too bubbly or so happy all the time, nobody wanted to deal with my energy. They said I was too draining on them. But you, you stayed with me. You helped me walk home after practice. You helped me study and prepare for tests at school. You keep me balanced and...and..." she lunged at him and hugged him around his waist, almost knocking him off his feet._

 _"I'm so happy I met you Issei" she claimed and quickly rushed into the house to hide her blush. Issei could only stand there, not sure what to do and why his cheeks felt so hot. Turning around, Issei walked home, not knowing that he had slept with that smile in his face._

 _However he was violently pulled from his slept when he smelt something. It didn't smell very good either, smelt like sulfur and...smoke. Shooting up, he ran to the window and saw the fire that was spewing up into the night sky. That wasn't the worst part however._

 _The fire was coming from Yuma's house._

 _Immediately he got his shoes on and ran out the door, his parents following right after. He arrived outside her house, where a crowd was gathered and watched as the blazes tore down the structure of the house. Looking through the crowd frantically, looking for his only friend and her family. He watched as the fire department futility compared the flames, the water barely doing any damage to the roaring inferno. Issei started to panic, unable to find his friends dark hair or vibrant eyes._

 _"ISSEI!" his head snapped towards the fire, hearing his friend crying his name in fear and pain._

 _"YUMA!" he cried back and broke into a dead sprint to go and save his friend. Unfortunately before he got to the steps, the house erupted. Shrapnel flew through the air, cutting Issei across the chest and his ribs as he was the closet to the blast zone. With the adrenaline running through his veins, he didn't even feel it. He collapsed to his knees, and began to weep. Tears streaming down his face as he faced the sky and began to wail the name of his lost friend._

 _It was 12:00am, Issei's fourteenth birthday._

 _ ***Flashback #2 End***_

When the fire finally died down, the fire department ruled it as an electrical fire due to a faulty fuse. The only things that survived the fire were the bodies of the Hiyami family and the gift that was intended for him. It was the headphones that he wore around his neck religiously, a picture of them at the park and a note. Pulling out his wallet and opening it up, the first thing he saw was the fire tinged picture. It was of him and Yuma, underneath a tree leaned up against each other listening to music, serene smiles on their faces. Underneath the picture was the note Yuma had written for him.

 _"Dear Issei,_

 _I know how much you love your music, so I got you these headphones ^_^! I noticed that your favorite colors were green and black so my father and I had these custom made just for you. They're even noise cancellation headphones, so you won't have to hear anything that you don't want you. I hope that you like them!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hiyami Yuma"_

He carried these three items around with him everywhere he could. It felt as if as long as he had them, he would never forget about her.

 _"Yuma, I never got to tell you...That you meant so much to me too"_

 _ **~END~**_

 **A/N: And so we reach the end of another chapter. Hopefully this one was better than chapter one and gave you more of an insight on how I intend to build Issei's character. Next chapter, our hero has a run in with somebody who will impact a lot of his decisions from now on. Thanks for reading and have a good whatever time you're reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Dragon's Symphony

Chapter 3: Asserting Dominance

 **A/N: Much love for the reviews, follows, favorites and views. To address the concerns over Issei's power and whether he becomes a devil or not, just be patient. In due time these things shall be revealed. Enjoy your stay here everyone**

 _ **~ADS~**_

It's only been two weeks, and already Issei was ready to drop out. He couldn't stand the people here, Not like he tried to anyway. He thought the common rule of "leave the silent big guy alone" applied everywhere but he was wrong. Everywhere he turned, people talked to him or tried to get his attention. He could deal with that, but the faculty wouldn't let him wear his headphones around the building. That meant he had to hear what these parasitic people wanted from him. Constantly wanting to learn about him, to dissect his being and then gossip about it later on to their peers. He was an enigma to the entire school, and everybody wanted to be the first one to solve the puzzle that was Hyoudou Issei.

What they didn't know was that he was a puzzle, trapped in a rubix cube, trapped in a chest and burried underneath layers of complex tunnels of emotion. Unless he gave you the map, you weren't getting anywhere near figuring out what how he really felt. Downside is due to his lack of responses, people took that as an invitation to try and strike up a conversation.

They just would not quit and they were beginning to grate on his nerves.

It was early in the morning, the sun barely breaking the horizon and the birds are still asleep in their nests. However there was one oddity to this otherwise peaceful scenery. It was in the Hyoudou household, on the second floor. In the room, a young man laid on the bed writhing in pain. Over his face, he clutched and bit into a pillow to muffled his grunts and groans of pain. He still didn't know why this happened but some time after Yuma's death, he had this agonizing and wrenching pain deep within his body. It would alternate spots at random yet the pain would never change. The duration of the pain would alternative as well. One week, it would feel as if his shins were being smashed with hammers. Other nights his fingers felt rigid, unable to flex at all. The longest he remembered the pain and sleepless nights lasting was a month and two weeks. His stomach, ribs and chest, mostly his heart, were in an amount of pain he couldn't put into words.

This whole week, his back was the main source of his pain. Even if he wanted to roll over to ease it a little bit, he could barely get any power in his movements. After a while the pain stated to die down, although not gone all together. Gingerly, he rose out of bed and journeyed down the hall to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he looked at himself and sighed in defeat. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep along with the slight bags that hung underneath them. His hair was a dishevled mess, more so than usual anyway but it was still noticeable. Deciding not to waste anymore time, he hopped, into the shower and turned the warm water on, hoping that it would release the stress built up in his back.

A couple of minutes later, Issei stepped out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist and the steam from the shower billowing out behind him. Shaking his head to rid of some of the water in his hair, he began to get dressed for school and to get some breakfast. He took a glance at the clock and once again sighed in defeat. He was late, which meant more unwarrented conversations with people he did not care about. But even though he was late, he sat down and ate his breakfast.

Didn't matter if he was late or not, nothing stands in the way of his bacon.

After leaving the house and making sure his door was locked, Issei put on his headphones and made his way towards school. He started to bob his head, his eyelids lower than usual as he went to his personal nirvana and let the music take over his mind and body. **(A/N: The song I was listening to while I was typing this was Embrace The Martin by Crookers. Any song that you're listening to at this moment or something that makes you bob your head and do that little rock you can input that here.)**

As he was walking, he almost folded himself backwards in pain as his back had lit up immense pain. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp of pained breath as he tried to keep his composure and not cause a scene in public. His usually brisk walk slowed down considerably as he tried to adjust himself to the level of uncomfortableness. Shouldering his book bag, his mood turned from apathetic to down right annoyed. He prayed to whatever God or guardian angel that watched over him that nobody thought it would be a good idea to try and talk to him today.

Unfortunately, his prayers would not be answered.

 _ **~ADS~**_

Walking into the school's courtyard, he was immediately greeted by the student council president and vice-president.

"Hyoudou-san, you're late." before Issei could get a word in the president continued to berate him "I understand that you are a new student to this school but that does not excuse such behavior. However seeing as how this is only your first offense you will be issued a warning."

As she was speaking, her eyes closed as she went into her spiel, she didn't spot the tensed hands of the person she was currently addressing. Nor did she hear the deep breathes through his nose that were supposed to keep his calm. However, her second in command did and quickly wrote the warning on her pad and issued it to Issei who took it slowly.

 _'...she needs a mute button'_ Issei thought to himself as he continued his deep breathing exercise. This girl was starting to annoy him and the damn headache that was slowly building up was not making his damn any better.

"Don't let this become a habit Hyoudou-san, please make your way to class. Every second of learning should be taken advantage of." she finished before turning around sharply and walked back to the building, Tsubaki following a few seconds after. Before entering the building, she turned her head to watch the imposing figure of Issei Hyoudou-san as he slowly took his headphones off his head, put them around his neck and run a hand through his hair to relax himself, unknowingly freeing his eyes from the curtain of hair that was normally in front of them.

 _'His eyes...they're so dull'_ Tsubaki thought to herself as she shuddered at the emotionless eyes that belonged to the school's enigma.

 _ **~ADS~**_

The silent Issei made his way through the halls of his school, his irritation rising as his headache would not go away. Knowing exactly what would happen as soon as he walked through the door to his class, he briefly considered skipping as he honestly did not want to deal with their nonsense so early in the morning. He then dismissed that thought knowing should he skip, that would arise more questions and then he would probably have to deal with that chatter box that stood at the gate.

Damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

Taking a deep breath; Issei stepped into class, his eyes half closed and his body slouched, stopping the lesson in progress. The teacher turned to the disruption and showed his displeasure by turning to the late student of his and crossed his arms and addressed him.

"Ah~, and so Mr. Hyoudou-san decides to grace us with his presence. Even though there's only" he turns his gaze to the clock "only three minutes of class left. Tell me, what makes you believe that you can just enter my classroom whenever you please?"

His answer was just a empty stare. Eyes that held nothing in them whatsoever. No light, no darkness, just nothing. The teacher honestly felt a bit disturbed by it but refused to back down to the admittedly intimidating student.

The student body could only whisper to each other as they watched the stare down between the two in front of the class.

"Man, Hyoudou sure has a pair on him to stare down sensei"

"Wonder what made him so late though? Do you think he's a delinquent or something? "

"Do you think Shitori-senpai got to him first?"

"Please don't answer him Hyoudou. Three more minutes and we're out of here!"

The stare down continued to go on, neither side backing down. Eventually, the bell rung, the students eagerly packing up to hurry on to their next class or to gossip about how quiet giant Issei turned into a rebel. Before the teacher could get a word out to stop the stampede of eager students, they were already out the door, including the subject of his ire.

He still had no clue how such a large teen could easily disappear from sight whenever eyes weren't trained on him.

Outside of the classroom, students watched as the largest student in school seemingly split through the flowing traffic as if he were a rock in the middle of a stream. His apathetic gaze easily causing a few students to shudder, still not accustomed to somebody wit such...emptiness in their gaze.

"Man, did you hear about Hyoudou-san?"

"No, what happened? "

"He came late to class, and stared down his sensei when he asked why he was late."

"He didn't answer him?!"

"No! He just looked at him and then left."

"Maybe if we asked, he would tell us? I mean, we're students too so maybe he'll tell us instead?"

"Yea, okay. You ask him and see how that turns out. That's like trying to talk to a block of ice!"

The main topic of discussion simply shook his head and continued on his way to his next class; Gym. He entered the locker room and immediately headed towards the back where his locker was. He took his time getting dressed, putting on his school regulated uniform underneath his grey sweat suit. He followed after his classmates towards the field and groaned inside of his head.

The school often switched who was in charge of the class, believing that this would prepare them for the random shifts of power in the work place. Today's instructor was the school's resident stickler for the rules, Imari-sensei. She was a young and slim red haired woman, close to early thirty's who utterly loathed anybody who didn't abide by the rules. By the way that she was boring holes into the center of his eyes right on the bridge of his nose, he knew that this was not going to be an easy class for him.

"Hyoudou! Where is your uniform?!" she question, her voice appalled at the blatant disrespect to the school's uniform policy.

"...on" Issei replied, shocking the class at the amount of sass that he spoke to the no nonsense teacher.

"Real funny Hyoudou-san, but where is your uniform?" she asked again, her temper rising a tad bit.

"...on" she received the same reply, his voice still dull and emotionless.

"Hyoudou-san...your joke has gotten stale. I will ask you one last time. Where. Is. Your. Uniform?" she ground out, her brow creased in annoyance.

"...on"

She lost it.

"Hyoudou-san I will not play your games like these other teachers will! If you do not get changed into your uniform, I will fail you for this class and report you to the principal's office!" she screeched, her face turning slightly red, not used to such an unruly and disrespectful student. The students waited on baited breath to see what Issei's next move would be.

The man in question could only breath through his nose as he tried to calm himself down. He had no idea why, but he was starting to get annoyed a lot more easily then he used to be. Why couldn't they leave the other teacher in charge? Any other teacher, literally anyone else but her. At least they would doc him a few points for the uniform but that was it. But no, they just had to put this strict, uptight, control freak in charge and make his life a lot more difficult than it had to be. He would perfer to just walk away and sit on the grass and listen to his music and just lose the points. But then if he lost the points, he would have to go and report to the principal, who would then go and call his mother. His mother would then call his grandmother who would go out of her way to come to his house and wack him with that twice damned cane of her's.

With the moods he's been having as of late, he would rather not explode on her and have to deal with the fallout that would inevitably happen afterwards.

Groaning under his breathe, he grabbed the hem of his grey sweat shirt and pulled it over his head and off of his body. The gasps and mummered voices he heard only increased his annoyance along with his headache as he pulled down his sweatpants and stepped out of them. He crossed his arms over his broad chest as he stared down Imari-sensei, who was wide eyed at what she saw.

"...done" he stated.

The class was silent as they stared at the now properly dressed student. The first thing they noticed was how just in shape he actually was. They could only get a rough guess seeing as how the school uniform mostly hid his physique. But now that he was in Kouh's white t-shirt with blue lining the ending of the sleeves and blue shorts that ended just above his knees, they could get a clear look.

The boy was built.

His arms were thick and cut, clearly showing the power that they held. Some of his veins on his forearms were visable as well. His broad chest stretched the shirt across it that went well with arms. His legs were large as well, his thighs and calves were packed with thick muscle that held a lot of power and hid the fact that he was also deceptively fast.

However, that paled in comparison to what really left them speechless. They saw his scars. They littered his skin, leaving only a small amount of it untouched. They were old ones, new ones, large ones that made their skin crawl, small ones that they paid no mind too, but his body was a canvas for them.

"Oh my kami..."

"W-where do you think he got them from?"

"No wonder he wore the sweat suit..."

"H-H-Hyoudou-san, what happened to you?" the now throughly disturbed teacher asked shaking slightly.

"...fighting" he replied, his answer holding just a little bit of annoyance in it.

"Fighting? Who would be dumb enough to pick a fight with him?"

"The guy definitely has to be a delinquent!"

"Do you think that's why he was late today?"

The voices that followed his statement only increased his ire and he was tempted to look back at them and glare just to shut them up. Imari-sensei finally got her wits about her and got the class under control, telling then that it was time for warm ups and then jog around the track. The whole time, eyes were trained on Issei and his scars. They just couldn't get over the fact that they had such a dangerous figure in their midst that could easily hurt them if he so wanted to. They gave him a wide berth on the track, afraid that if they even breathed the same air as him, he would snap. When the warm ups were over and done with, they were to pick teams for the soccer match that would take up the class period. Immediately the teams were formed and they had one odd man out.

"Um...Hyoudou-san, which team would you like to join?" Imari-sensei asked.

"...neither" he replied before walking away to sit on the grass hill that was on the outside of the track. The relief on the student's faces weren't hard to miss and the instructor for the day could only sigh and begin the match.

On the grass, Issei laid down and put his hands under his heads as he watched the clouds drift across the sky. His headache was starting to get a bit out of hand and it was causing him to lose his grip on his emotions. He could not afford to let that happen, he refused to give these parasites even an inkling of who he was if it killed him. The info he already gave them was enough to get the rumor mill turning and by the way everyone was talking, he was going to be at the forefront of every conversation for a few weeks now. Sighing to ease his nerves, he returned to his cloud watching, hoping that time would pass by quickly. A few moments passed, the sound of feet trampling the ground to chase after a sphere made of black and white pentagons and the yelling of his classmates filling the air was all heard. The sun kissing his skin softly as he let himself go and enjoy the feel of nature.

But all good things must come to an end. Soon the whistle blew, signaling the end of the period. He did not feel like congregating with the students, knowing that they'll just mutter around him even more than they used to. But hopefully, that'll stop then from trying to talk to him. He got up from his resting place and made his way back to the bleachers where his sweat suit laid. On the way, he heard the hushed and scared whispers that surrounded him. Whenever he glanced at someone's direction, they would shudder and hurry to get away from his eyes. As he proceeded to the locker room, he groaned in annoyance in his head. He was not in the mood for everyone to have their eyes on him the whole time, staring at him as if he were a tiger in a zoo.

 _ **~ADS~**_

The end of the day couldn't come quick enough. After gym had let out, Issei was bombarded with wary glances and whispers throughout the whole day. At first it didn't bother him, being used to it since the first day he came to the school. It then began to get tiresome when the whole school treated him as a highly combustible element. Most of the teachers and students could barely make eye contact with him long enough before they scurried away or broke into a nervous sweat. In total honestly though, he perfered the way they are now then the way they were earlier.

As he walked out onto the courtyard with his book bag and headphones on, he was ready to go home and sleep off today like a bad hangover. Well that was the plan anyway, but soon his attention was drawn to the running of the two perverts and the Kendo Club. Issei honestly disliked the two pervs. Not because of their perverted nature, everyone was perverted in a way, it's just that these guys took it over the top.

What kind of idiots would proclaim their desires for a harem, in a recently turned co-ed school, where the girls are more than likely to pummel you to death than to hug you?

Deciding to ignore the vicious beating the two were going to receive at the hands of the Kendo club, he made to side step the whole situation before he was caught in the middle. But then, the two jackasses decided to make his already pretty bad day even worse. They turned him into a scapegoat. They sped up their running speed, tapped him on the shoulders and floored it as they screamed at the top of their lungs so that pretty much everyone heard them,

"SAVE US HYOUDOU-KUN!"

They were going to die...slowly.

He would regret nothing.

Before he could even get a word out, he was promptly surrounded by the Kendo Club. They held their bokkens trained on him as the student body watched in equal parts worried yet hopeful. Worried that should Issei should be telling the truth about his fighting background that he could potentially hurt their only defense from perverts. They were hopeful on the other hand that maybe he was not strong enough to take them all down and they wouldn't have to worry about a stronger and more terrifying pervert that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I should've known that you were pervert Hyoudou. Why else would you come to our prestigious school otherwise? " a voice laced with enough venom to kill a elephant 12 times over. The speaker was the long black hair tied in a top knot third seat of the Kendo Club, Mikoto Mitsuya and she was as bitter as they came. She was left behind as the two captains went to a tournament along with some of the other members while she was told that she wasn't ready. She hated how she was never acknowledged for her hard work in stopping most of the perverts in school whenever her superiors were away. Today, she should show everyone that she deserved to be revered just as much as anybody else, by taking down this so called super predator.

Issei simply just glanced at her and sighed. Before he could even defend himself verbally, he was forced to take a quick step back as a swing aimed for his side came from her as she glared right at him.

"Stay still and accept your punishment for your transgressions!" her battle cry caused her team members to respond in kind and rush at him.

They moved in tandem with one another, weaving in, out and around each other in attempt to cause serious bodily harm to the large pervert. All of their actions were all for naught as he danced and moved around them with the greatest of ease.

 _'Four hostiles. Their swings are sloppy. Fueled by embarrassment no discipline. Break bokkens. Detain, do not decimate'_ Issei thought as he ducked under another swing before rolling over to the right to escape a downward slash that echoed off of the ground. He waited for the opportune moment to make his move as his aggressors became frustrated with their lack of success at hitting their target. When one of them rushed ahead, breaking the pattern and over reached with a stab at his left thigh, he struck.

Moving his targeted leg back, he then used his left hand to yank the weapon out of her hands before stepping forward and invading her space. Using his right hand, he gave a swift chop into her diaphragm, winding her and causing her to her knees holding her stomach. When she looked up at him, fearful of what he would do next, he looked her in the eye as he raised the stolen weapon in the air and harshly brought it down onto the ground, snapping it in half and dropping the remains next to her as he walked past her to deal with the rest of his problems.

Two of his aggressors went for a pincers attack with one aiming high at his chest from the front and the other from behind for the back of his thighs. They had their bodies angled in such away that he was boxed in and it would force him to take the hits.

Twisting to his right, he gave a right palm thrust towards the assailant aiming at his chest directly to her sword hand making the wooden weapon jerk upwards. He then stepped back before using his right leg to deliver a swift axe kick on top of the sword aimed at his thighs forcing down and into the ground, breaking it in the process before side kicking her on her shoulder which put her on her the ground. With her disposed off, he turned towards the other one and gave her a harsh shove to the her knocking her down and snatching her weapon out of her hands.

He then stalked towards Mikoto, dragging the head of his stolen weapon on the dirt ground. The crowd of students watched with bated breath knowing that this was the climax to this one sided bout. They were hoping for a miracle but they knew deep within their hearts, it would not happen.

The third seat lost her composure when she looked at the fallen forms of her comrades that laid on the ground. She was furious along with fearful as she glared at the lumbering form of what was supposed to be her greatest accomplishment. It wasn't supposed to be this way, with her hands in tremors barely holding onto to reliable kendo stick. He was supposed to be on the ground, broken and bruised for daring to associate with the most perverted entities in Japan. She was supposed to be hailed with praise and respect that she deserved. She looked up into the emotionless eyes of her supposed prey...

And lost it.

Screaming in both rage and terror, she swung with enough force to cut through the air aiming directly for his neck, repercussions be damned. The man she was attacking simply raised his weapon to block and squeezed the handle to the point that some his veins appeared on his hands. When the attack connected to his defense, his arm didn't even shake but she felt as if she hit a metal wall. Her arms were shaking like a screen door in the middle of a hurricane. She couldn't hold on to it any more and dropped her means of defense.

Issei however, wanted to make a statement. He broke the one he stole over his knees before discarding it behind him. He then grabbed Mikoto's and raised it in the air with his hands on both ends. What followed installed an even greater amount of fear in everyone watching. As if bending a toothpick, it looked as if he just clapped his hands and snapped the kendo stick in a pure deat of strength. The cold and destructive force that was Issei then turned and walked away, ready to head home and take a few aspirins to cure this devilish migraine.

"HYOUDOU-KUN! " the yell of his name stopped him in his tracks right underneath a large sakura tree. Turning around, he saw the two assholes that caused him to deal with an unnecessary obstacle on his way home walking towards him with smug smiles on their faces.

He was going to enjoy this way more then he should be.

Motohama and Matsuda felt as if they finally found their secret weapon, something that would give them an edge against all the other factions in the school. They would finally be free to peak and even force all of the buxom and not so buxom for Matsuda beauties to be their own personal harem. No body would dare deny them now that they had such a monster in their pockets as their friend.

"Thanks for the save Hyou-!" whatever Matsuda was going to say was cut off with a vicious spinning left back elbow to the left side of his jaw which launch him into the trunk if the tree they were standing under.

"Wha-!" again, whatever Motohama was going to say was cut off as he was caught in a bear hug from the front and the launch like a missile with his back colliding with the stomach of his best friend. As they groaned trying to get their bearings about them. Looking up, they shuddered in absolute fear at the largest person in the whole school.

In the old school building, the Two Great Onee-samas watched as the man of interest continued to brutalized the bane of the whole school despite their pleas of mercy and screams of pain.

"Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"Yes Akeno?" Rias replied.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing"

"If you're asking about seeing Hyoudou-san using the glasses wearing pervert as a weapon to beat up the blade pervert, then yes, we are seeing the same thing."

They both winced as Issei forced the two to continuously headbutt eachother.

"Buchou?"

"Yes?"

"Are you aroused as I am right now?" the second in command questioned as a blush covered her cheeks and she begun to rub her thighs together to ease a bit of her arousal.

"*sigh* No Akeno, I'm not." she answered as Issei finished his show of dominance and then proceed to simply walk off of school grounds. Rias could only lick her lips, his power was very... addicting.

 _'I wonder...'_

 _ **~ADS~**_

Later on that night, Issei was sitting at the desk in his room after finishing his work. His headache had not Gome away after taking two super strength aspirins. His headache then started to throb and spread from the right side of his head to the entirety of his head. The throb ing began to increase, to the point it felt like hell to even breathe it hurt so much. It got to the point that as he tried to get up and get his parents to help, he collapsed face first onto his desk.

When Issei opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a sea of black. He couldn't see no more than two feet in front of him and he could barely move. Another thing he noticed that his headache was also gone. Now if anybody else woke up surrounded by dark nothingness along with the inability to move, panic would soon start to set in. However, the young man felt as ease, as if he belonged right here

Looking straight ahead, the nothingness that he was in started to shift and move. A loud groan sounded out in front oh him. Not long after that, a being of immense size and power started to make its self visible. It had a pair of golden horns that framed it's face. It's had scales a mixture of a royal shade of amethyst and onxy along with scars that covered its body. It's eyes were a toxic green with no pupils that seemed to pierce straight through Issei.

 **"Allow me to introduce myself young hatchling. My name is Bahamut, the face of desolation. The forgotten Dragon king of the void and everything it touches. Patron father of song and destruction. And"** the now aforementioned dragon stated as a grin started to stretch across his muzzle. His fangs were like serrated blades, used to render flesh from bone. **"The wrecker of everyone's shit"**

Iseei, after hearing the dragon's introduction could only say the first thing that came to mind,

"...Nice titles."

 _ **~END~**_

 **A/N: And so ends the third chapter of A Dragon's Symphony. I know this chapter took...forever and a day but hey, I get distracted ok? Life is a pain in the ass, especially when you work for Amazon. Anyway, any comments, concerns, flames, suggestions are welcomed. I like the feed back. Have a good day everyone.**

 **P.s: This should be up by March 28th, which is my birthday. 19 straight years of fucking up right here son!**


End file.
